


Burning

by wolfsrainrules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Becuase VARIA FUCKING QUALITY, Gen, Gift Fic, Harry Potter is Varia Quality, Harry is a Sky, Harry isnt having it, Mentor Xanxus, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, Protective guardians, Someone Stupid tries to kill Harry via portkey, Xanxus is scarier then any of these fools, Xanxus would kill him for it, so he's going to kill his way out, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Xanxus was going to murder him. With a rock. Or a spoon. Maybe a napkin.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowblayze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/gifts).



Xanxus was going to murder him.

Murder him _deader than dead._

With a rock.

Or a spoon.

Maybe a napkin.

Or…or…something equally as nonthreatening in anyone else’s hands that could be turned into a mass murder weapon with no effort at all in Xanxus’.

Yeah.

And then _Blaise_ would be waiting to take a turn after Luss brought him back. Followed by _everyone else_. So basically, a giant line of death was waiting for him when he got back for even _getting_ into this situation. It didn’t matter it was just what his friends and family had taken to calling the Potter Luck kicking in. The fact it had happened at all was going to piss Xanxus off (and not just because of the security risks it posed to them all) and then they would go through _training_ for it. (God he could already feel the phantom pains and it hadn’t even happened yet)

But…. _ **But**_ …his girly weapon idea was _**awesome.**_

So HA.

Every frustrating dead end, every argument with Sirius, every sleepless night as he struggled with the mechanics…even every misfire and blow up while learning how to _use_ it was worth it.

Oh, he was going to be _sick_ later. He was going to cry probably, maybe rage around a training room and break some things. It was a matter of when not if, but for this moment…for this moment Harry had pushed it all back to deal with when he was home. When his Guardians were there, when Xanxus was there, when he was surrounded by people who could brace him up and help him stand at the end of his breakdown. When he was with his _family._

He just has to survive long enough to _get_ there.

With his girly weapon that turned out to be the _best idea he had ever had._

(So what if he was using his weapon as a distraction to not think about what he had just done. It had performed _beautifully_ and he was going to have to come up with a name just as awesome as the weapon that had just saved his life.)

Harry breathed through his nose, Xanxus’ voice echoing in his head and helping him center his raging emotions and thoughts.

_“You’ve done some work shitty brat, and you’ve come out fucking swinging on the other end. That’s good, but one day you’re going to get backed into a fucking corner brat and you’ll be by your fucking self. That is where Varia fucking Quality flourishes. Your Guardians will fucking try, but they can’t be everywhere you are all the damn time. The Varia watch out for their fucking own shitty brat, but we expect our own to get the fuck out of their messes on their fucking own too. It doesn’t fucking matter if you come back limping and bleeding out, it doesn’t matter if you fucking think you can’t get up when shit hits the fan and there’s nothing but you, your Flames, and every fucking thing that stands between you and the way back to your family. You come back even if you have to fucking drag yourself into the front fucking door. You’re Varia shitty brat and that fucking means when everyone else would fucking fall, you get the fuck up and you fucking_ fly. _You get the fuck up, and fucking think your way out. If you can’t get your own damn ass out shitty brat I’ll come in after your ass and you won’t like the fucking consequences.”_

It had been a lecture after something had gone wrong while they were the only two inside a safe house that turned out to not be so safe anymore. It had gotten overrun and attacked. Harry and Xanxus had been separated simply because of where they were when the attack had taken place- already separated. Harry had fought his way to Xanxus while most of the ambush tried to murder his Boss, and ended up bleeding from a shallow cut, but that was the only hit he had taken- and it wasn’t even from an attacker. It had been from shrapnel after one of the walls exploded. 

This wasn’t quite the same thing, but it still applied. 

He was Varia and Xanxus expected him to survive if he couldn’t get his ass out on his own and there was too much Harry had to live for to allow these _trashes_ to kill him. Like hell he’d disappoint Xanxus by rolling over to these _scum._

“Fuck this noise.” he hissed quietly as he dashed through the cover provided to him. 

It had been a timed portkey that caused the issue. His Intuition had been restless all day, but when it had _lurched_ in his chest it was too late the portkey had already been thrown his way and hit him and dropped wherever the hell he was.

The ‘girly weapon’ of his had eventually been made out of some of that Basilisk hide. The hide had been a _bitch_ to work with, but while it was magic resistant Harry had accidentally found that if it was balanced _just so_ with Storm Flames and Sky Flames he could carve and power runes and such on the hide itself. It also helped that Flames were used a lot more then magic in relation to the bracers he had made out of the hide. The fact it was made from the Basilisk hide in the first place actually made its shield function **better** as well thanks to that magic resistance. (Best damn idea he had ever had)

Either way he had been wearing the finished product when he was transported into what was basically an ambush-assassination attempt.

Unfortunately for _them_ Harry had been trained by _Varia fucking Quality_ and it showed. So despite being dropped straight into the masses of enemies all that had really meant for Harry was that he was in a target-rich environment.

The bracers had gleamed with Sun Flames as they extended to cover his hands completely before he lashed out, the bracers edged in Storm Flames as well for extra damage. (This had been exceedingly difficult to manage properly seeing as if ‘Activation’ was mixed with ‘Disintegration’ improperly it tended to…explode. Violently.)

He’d killed his way out of the masses and moved his ass to cover. 

_“Look shitty brat, in a shootout the best fucking thing to do is find your own damn cover if you aren’t in control of the situation. Once you find your fucking cover you can then_ take _control of the damn situation.”_

Not quite the same either, but Harry was creative with Xanxus’ lessons. In this case it held true as well. Once Harry had gotten to cover it was _much_ easier to put the stealth lessons from the Varia to use and slink through the shadows, leaving death and burns in his footsteps. No bodies or blood though. Storm Flames were remarkably good at getting rid of trash. 

_“Don’t leave any fucking evidence behind on a mission shitty brat. It’s a stupid fucking mistake that will get you fucking killed.”_

He needed to get back to Xanxus and his Guardians. (His Guardians were going to kill him for this, bring him back kill him again only to bring him back and _smother_ him when he got back. Blaise was right. He was a _fucking trouble magnet_ )

He would get into contact with them later, right now he had almost-murderers to deal with. He couldn’t get distracted from his mission right now so it would have to wait.

Harry didn’t stop moving until he was sure the would-be-murderers were all dead and he could sit still for a minute.

He reached into his pockets and searched. Sure enough….no one had taken his phone.

His hands shook a little as he came down from the high of surviving a high stress situation, but he managed to press and hold the speed dial to Xanxus.

It rung one time.

_“Hadrian.”_ Xanxus’ voice was controlled in an exacting kind of way that told Harry he was _entirely pissed off._ Not to mention he has used Harry’s full name.

Harry had never been so fucking glad to hear his voice.

“Xanxus…” he breathed his mentor’s name 

“What the fuck happened shitty brat.”

Xanxus didn’t say as much, but Harry knew he and the Varia were coming for him with his Guardians probably leading the charge. 

“I got ported out of the damn _shopping center_.” He growled even as he continued to slink through the trees, never staying in the same place and always keeping his voice pitched just _so_ to keep it from carrying anywhere but the phone itself. “Straight into a meet and greet meant just for me.”

He held himself together with the steel will forged in Xanxus’ Flames. He couldn’t break yet. He wasn’t home in his den with his pack. His pack was coming to him, but he needed to be alive when they got there and that meant being careful and not getting himself killed because he was careless. 

His lips twitched in amusement “My girly fucking weapon is badass by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot taking place in Shadowblayze's Burn Me With Fire universe which I have permission to play in, and love probably (totally) a bit to much.


End file.
